Rumbar Pirates!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = - | Quest2 = Rumbar Pirates! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1255 | Beli2 = 6275 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Rumbar Pirates! | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2335 | Beli3 = 11675 | Title3 = Carefree | Quest4 = Rumbar Pirates! | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5556 | Beli4 = 24224 | Title4 = Rumbar | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. *All secret stage characters have a higher than normal chance to drop when they appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Rumbar Pirates! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information First, about who is boosted: characters who can sing, dance, or play an instrument their stats would be boosted by 1.5. At the start of an adventure their cool down would be reduced by 7. Cute. The following characters get boosted (this list may not be comprehensive, update if you find out anyone who is missing): *Dancing Jango *Full Body *Igaram *South Birds *Mr. 2 *Franky (which ones? all?) *Brook *Violet *Apoo *Ivankov *Binz *Indigo *Scarlet *Shiki *Tesoro *Carina *Robin (which ones? all?) *Mr. 3 (which ones? all?) *Papgu *Conis *Saldeath Now, for the enemies: will poison you for one turn and shuffle orbs except meat (unsure about tandem) to INT orbs. Under 50% he will silence both captains for 4 turns. He attacks for 3104. You get one of two stages vs : he can be either by himself or he will be joined by . If you get Laboon version, it is recommended to kill the whale first. He does 18K dmg and will bring Yorki back if you take him down first anyway. If he is by himself, Yorki will delay specials of Cerebral units for 3 turns and make perfects harder to hit for 99 turns. At <20% hp cast ATK and a damage reduction shield for 2 turns. He attacks for 7024 (solo stage) every 2 turns, then about 10k dmg below 50% every 1 turn. Note: the boss grunts at stage 5 don't lock, just attack, so no easy stalling there. Recommended Captains Add them here. Recommended Support Units Add them here. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Add it here. Team Builder Helper Coming soon.